This invention relates to a process for making a beta-keto ester. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for making a beta-keto ester which is useful in preparing a 2-arylpyrimidine. 2-Arylpyrimidines are useful as both pre-emergent and post-emergent herbicides. They are particularly useful against monocot weeds such as Barnyardgrass, Crabgrass, Foxtail, Wild oat and the like and Dicot weeds such as Cocklebur, Morning glory, Nightshade, Velvetleaf and the like.
The 2-arylpyrimidines may be prepared by reacting a N-alkylamidine with a beta-keto ester. The keto ester, such as alpha-alkyl-polyfluoro-beta-keto ester, is generally synthesized by a Claisen condensation reaction using sodium hydride. In a commercial preparation, the use of sodium hydride for preparing the aforesaid beta-keto ester is undesirable because it is dangerous to work with on a large scale and presents the hazard of large amounts of explosive hydrogen gas.
It is an object of this invention therefore, to provide a process for preparing a beta-keto ester which may be used to prepare a 2-arylpyrimidine without the use of sodium hydride.
Another object of this invention is to provide a safe process for preparing a 2-arylpyrimidine using a beta-keto ester which does not utilize sodium hydride as a reactant.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent front the following more complete description and claims.